mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokey the MOUSE
''"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" ''- Mokey Mouse '''Mokey Mouse '''is an anthropomorphic mouse, made as a spoof or parody of Mickey Mouse. Mokey was created by Sr Pelo. His first appearance was on September 19, 2012 in the episode "Wellcom to Disnehy". Since then, there has been 15 episodes in the series, all with Mokey in them, and other Mickey Mouse spoofs such as Groovy, Momi, and Dillon. Mokey has a very strange personality and also gets scared very easily. Description Mokey's appearance is similar to Mickey's, except his design is intentionally poorly drawn. He wears red shorts with white buttons, white gloves. He has uneven oval ears, unlike Mickey's that are round. Personality Mokey is anything but normal, and has no common sense whatsoever. He often celebrates holidays with his friends, Dilan and Groovy, and his girlfriend Momi. He often does all the wrong things and gets himself into life or death situations with his friends, usually in the attempt to have fun. Mokey seems to be very unaware of the difference of some things, as he has murdered all of his friends, in a April Fool's prank, simply because he thought the gun wasn't real. Mokey seems to be immune to death, as he has died and come back to life on multiple occasions. Mokey can easily be described as a practically care free lunatic. Mokey is likely to be dumb like getting out of his house in the middle of the night in a creepy forest in Slunder man. Mokey decides to clean the basement when the basement already looks really creepy. Mokey then gets himself killed by running right into the basement-87 monster. Mokey also is obsessed with Christmas, he gets so hyped Appearances Mokey has been in every episode since the very first one. Mokey has also made an appearance in "Don't Starve : Mokey the MOUSE", which is an add on for "Don't Starve" made by Sr Pelo. Mokey also appeared in Super Wa Hoo Bros 2, another Sr Pelo video. Trivia * As revealed in "Don't Starve : Mokey the MOUSE", Mokey has arachnophobia. ** This is supported by "April Fool's Day" when Dilan scares Mokey with a fake spider on his shirt. * When Mokey says "house" he puts a lot of emphasis on it. * In the episode "STAR DARPS", Mokey takes the place of Luke Skywalker. * Although Mokey seems to be immune to death, in the episode "9/11" a whole plane full of Mokeys can be seen, making it plausible that there are more than one Mokey, so when he dies, he ends up getting replaced. * Mokey has done drugs. * Mokey has a bottomless basement. * Mokey's house is inside Slunder's woods. * Mokey's house lacks any detail whatsoever, being blindingly white. * Mokey always dies in every episode possible. (Except for "No more Christmas)Category:Characters Category:Wellcom to Disnehy Category:STAR DARPS Category:21/12/2012 Category:Slunder Category:Valentine's Day Category:April Fool's Day Category:420 Category:421 Category:Summer Category:Merry Christmas Category:Mokey's Horror House - Basement 87 Category:It's christmas Category:Halloween Category:No more Christmas Category:Don't Starve Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:9/11 Category:Retards Category:Funny Category:Funny and retards